Please Remember Me
by Mimulus22
Summary: When Maria disappears for 2 days, everyone is it out searching for her. Robin finds her and is relieved; only one problem she doesn't remember him or any of her other memories of being a Moon Princess. Who are these new suitors and what exactly are their intentions to Maria, and Moonacre. Join us on a new adventure in the Secret of Moonacre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little white horse, or any of the Characters, except my original characters.  
**

Chapter 1

 _Maria's POV_

She felt dry leaves and grass underneath her, The musk smelling forest surrounded her.

Wait!

What was she doing in the forest, she had only just arrived at Moonacre that day. Oh no had the bandits from the carriage ride gotten her? She tried opening her eyes, but they were to heavy so she just lay there wondering and worring. _Ms. Heliotrope must be in a tizzy,_ Maria thought.

The smells of the forest seemed so putrid to her, being a younger who lived most of her life in the city of London.

Not being able to open her eyes made her drowzy and she drifted off to sleep, not sure if she had ever been awake to begin with.

 _Robins POV:_

He ran half blind through out the vast forest searching for Maria. She had disappeared two days ago without so much as a trace. Robin was worried sick. Not even Wrolf; the black lion that protected the Merryweather family, could pick up a scent as to where Maria might be. Robin ran wildly into a clearing and stopped to look around for any sign of Maria being there, seeing nothing he slumped to the ground starting to let hot tears fall. NO, no he Robin de Noir would not cry for the sake of some girl, but it wasn't just **some** girl, she was his best friend, and he loved her.

"Oh Princess where've you gone?"He lifted his knees up and put his head on his folded arms that rested on his knees. "Just give me a sign Maria, just a sign to say you're alive." He said quietly to himself.

There was a sudden shuffling that lasted a mere second and then stopped. Robin looked up quickly serching for what had made the sound, he got to is feet and searched the surrounding forest with his eyes. Another shuffle. Robin took off running in the direction of the sound.

"Maria please be okay."He muttered to himself. He stopped catching a piece of red out of the corner of his eye, he looked and saw a length of red cloth that belonged to Maria's Moon Princess gown, it disappeared behind a rock, out of view. He dashed around the rock and saw Maria lying there unconscious, shivering slightly, he rushed to her side and lifted her up and layed her head and chest on his lap. He held her head carefully, looking at her.

"Maria, Maria wake up."He said urgently.

Her eyes fluttered then closed again, but that was all Robin needed to know that she was okay, he pulled her to his chest and hugged her, he leaned in to kiss her, but just as his lips brushed hers she gasped and opened her eyes wide. Robin saw a strange look in her eyes thatwasn't quite her own. Then she did something completely unexpected to Robin.

She screamed and pushed him away scrambling backwards away from him.

"Get away from me." She shrieked

"Maria, it's me Robin."He said feeling confused and placing his hand over his chest on his black leather jacket. It was the hand that she had scarred years ago with her french needle. Maria looked at it with horror.

"You, it was you who attacked me yesterday."Robin was confused he hadn't even seen her yesterday.

"What do you mean, I haven't seen you for two days."He tried to explain, even with the utter shock he was feeling.

"You ruffian, get away."She jumped to her feet but was unsteady and she looked dizzy in her head. "Where. . ."She took a moment to breathe which looked like it took a lot of effort. "Am. I?"

"Maria what is going on?"

"How do you know my name?"She asked breathlessly.

"I think we're near the de. . ."He never finished the sentence because he had to catch Maria from falling into a thorn bush. She was unconscious again. Robin looked around for something that wasn't there. Help. No he had to do this for Maria, by himself.

He picked her up bridal style and started towards the de Noir castle which they were the closest to, he tried to run but couldn't without stumbling.

* **Later**

"Father!"Robin shouted when he burst through the door to the great hall, where Coeur de Noir was arranging search parties for Maria.

"You found her!"Sir de Noir said when he saw his son with a limp Moon Princess in his arms. "Take her to her room, I'll send for Loveday and her uncle."

Robin brought her to the one cheerful room in the Gothic black leather castle, he laid her in a golden chariot bed that felt like clouds, he knew because he often lay in it and thought of her.

her dress was torn in places and stained, Robin noted as he drew a thick blanket over her, he smiled at the thought of how horrified Ms. Heliotrope would be with the state of it. Her womanly curves stood out attractively and Robin had trouble keeping the temptation of running his dirty hands through her luscious golden red hair at bay, even her hair was as dirty as his hands if not more. She had cuts on her face and bruises on her hands, some green and yellow, other black an blue.

He was very worried about what had happened in the forest. He had been getting especially close to Maria, and she had finally been showing some reciprocation of feelings for Robin after two years, though he suspected she had liked him the whole time and just hid it well, and this happened whatever **THIS** was.

The doors burst open and Loveday and uncle Benjamin Merryweather came charging in, Sir de Noir behind them and Ms. Heliotrope bringing up the rear.

"She needs a doctor."Benjamin announced.

"I agree."Loveday said feeling Maria's forhead with the back of her hand. "She's burning up." Sir de Noir left the room, to call for the doctor Robin suspected.

"Oh my dear!"Ms. Heliotrope exclaimed then paled and fainted into the armchair.

"Oh."Loveday said and went to Ms. Heliotrope and woke her up with some smelling salts, when the woman awoke Loveday said. "I know this is difficult Ms. Heliotrope, but you must keep it together for Maria."

"Yes, Maria."Ms. Heliotrope mused coming to her senses.

"Robin, Benjamin you must leave the room for a moment."Both of them were about to put up an argument but Loveday wasn't finished. "She needs some fresh clothes on, we will let you back in as soon as possible." With that they were shooed out by Ms. Heliotrope.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Robins POV_

In the hallway Sir Benjamin paced, while Robin went to his room that was across the hall from Maria's room coincidentally. He wanted to compose himself as quickly as possibly so that he could get back to her.

He rubbed his head thinking made it hurt, he groaned inwardly thinking how Maria would be teasing him by saying. "To much thinking for **you** always makes your head swell."

He took a deep breath and walked back out to the hall where Sir Benjamin was still pacing. Sir de Noir came in a few minutes later with the doctor, still they were not allowed in and it was driving Robin nuts.

Finally after about an hour Ms. Heliotrope came out and asked for Sir Merryweather in conference. That was when Robin knew something was wrong, he went to the wall and put his ear to it; he could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"She is fairly ill. . ."

"She would . . . comfortable . . . own home."

". . . Can't be moved. . . for fear."

Robins heart froze how could she be so sick? She had to get better he knew he would do anything for her to feel better. For her health.

He couldn't stand it he had to know what was going on, and he hated being kept in the dark about things like this, he knocked on the door as hard as he dared so he wouldn't disturb Maria. There was silence and he knocked again. The door was opened by Loveday, robin asked to come and and was accepted. The room had been change in the hour he had been excluded from it; there was a fire in its place warming the room, candles had been along the walls, the armchair had been moved from the window to Maria's bedside, Maria's red Moon Princess gown had been hung, tattered as it was, on the wardrobe, as she wore a pale white nightgown lying in the bed. Robin could see her shivering slightly in the bed. He hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten, raindrops fall hard on the window making a depressing patter considering the circumstances.

"It's a good thing you found her when you did, Lad, If she was out in this weather who knows if she would have lasted." Doctor Markper said looking at Robin with kind eyes.

"Will she be alright?"He asked his voice wavering so slightly, as he moved over to her bed.

"Only time will tell."Sir Benjamin said. "Sadly."

Robin's heart sunk, if only he had found her sooner this may never of had to happen. Things went as smoothly as they possibly could after that. Loveday was to stay at the de Noir Castle until Maria woke up and then she would be taken back to the Merryweather estate, Dr. Markper came every other day or when called saying there was little he could do for her and that they would just have to wait, Ms. Heliotrope, and Sir Benjamin came to visit as much as they could, but the rain kept them from coming to often. It had been raining hard for a full week ever since Maria had arrived at the de Noir castle. Robin hardly ever left her side other then to eat and occasionally sleep in his own bed, otherwise he slept in the second armchair that Loveday had ordered to have put in her room for him when she saw how much he would stay in the room and just stand over Maria looking at her with his dark eyes.

He felt honestly responsible for what happened to her, and couldn't shake the feeling that Maria was being watched, and not just by Loveday, the doctor, and her other visitors, someone who seemed invisible to the human eye. He knew it was just poppycock but the feeling rested in his mind and made his stomach churn, which made him very insistent on making sure he was always with her so nothing else would happen to her.

He was dosing off in the armchair at one time and could feel Loveday putting a blanket over him, and then he started to dream which scared him more then being awake.

* * *

 _"_ _Maria, Maria."Robin heard a singsong voice call out from what seemed like everywhere in the forest. "Sweet little thing isn't she."The voice said, it was male. "So you young yet so beautiful, who could imagine someone so small could be such a natural beauty."He said patronizingly._

 _Robin could feel his heart stop, the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. "Where are you?"He shouted out turning, looking in every direction. "Who are you."Robin started running._

 _"_ _Ah, ah ah."The voice said taunting him. "You'll find out when I want you to. Until then I'm going to have so much fun watching you in pain of your so called "true love"."_

 _"_ _What are you talking ab. . ."Robin took a deep intake. Maria. "Don't you touch her."_

 _"_ _To late, Robin."The voice chuckled. "Toooooo Late."_

 _Robin ran into a clearing and made a dead stop, Maria was standing right in front of him with his back to him. "Maria you're okay."Robin ran for her and swung her around so she was facing him and hugged her. He got the same reaction he had received when he found that one day. She screamed._

 _"_ _Who are you?"She shrieked and pushed him away looking horrified, she wore one of her old London style dresses instead of her normal Moon princess garb. Which confused Robin she hadn't worn those old dresses since when she first came to Moonacre._

 _"_ _Maria why are you acting like this."Robin asked feeling desperate._

 _"_ _Because she doesn't know you Robin."The voice said happily. "And now she never will."_

 _"_ _Yes she will!"Robin said adamantly. "I'll make her remember."_

 _"_ _Poor, poor Robin, Robin. Robin. Robin."He heard his name echo inside his head. Ringing._

"Roooooobin, Robin!"Loveday was shaking him gently.

"NO!"Robin shouted jumping out of the chair and pinning Loveday against the wall his knife at her throat. He was breathing hard and could few a cold sweat running down his neck.

"Robin please."Loveday said in a strained voice.

Robin stood stock still then realized what he was doing he dropped the knife and sank back into the chair. "I'm sorry Loveday."He put his head in his shaking hands, his dark curls falling around his head, his normal bowler hat that would usually be on the top of his head lay on the bedside table.

"It's alright I grew up in this castle to you know. I can take you in a knife fight anytime."She said trying to bring some cheerful spirits to the room.

Robin half chuckle wryly. "Any change."He asked looking over at Maria's body lying on the bed looking half dead, the thought made Robin's stomach drop, and his throat gag.

"No but she will be alright, Robin she's a fighter."Loveday said sitting in the other armchair. "Like you."She looked up at Robin. He tried to meet her eyes but couldn't bring himself to do it. Maria was still in danger because of him. "Why don't you go and get something from the kitchen."

"What? Water? Cloths?"Robin asked earnestly wanting to help Maria in any way he could.

Loveday smiled at him softly. "Food."

"But she's not even awake. . . Oh you mean me."

"Get something to eat, and don't hurry back here."Loveday said coming around to him and hugging him from behind as best she could with his feather collar.

"But. . ."

"No buts."

Robin sighed discontentedly. "Fine! But you tell me personally if anything happens." Robin walked to the door and took a look back at Maria lying in her own cold sweat, Loveday made a shooing motion with her hands.

 **(A/N) Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Robin's POV_

Robin walked slowly down the hall to the kitchen, thinking about Maria the whole time. And in the course of this bumped into Imala Hooper carrying a tray of goblets.

"Oh sorry Robin."She apologized. "Haven't seen you down here for a while."Imala and Robin had been friends for as long as they could remember, so she always found ways to tease him.

Robin gave a small smile and looked at hid feet for a moment. "Well I've been a bit busy, Pluck."He always called her Pluck due to the fact that she had been plucking feathers from a chicken when they had first met, and he had been calling her Pluck ever since.

Imala's face took a worried expression. "How is the Miss Maria?"

"Getting along as well as can be expected. They don't tell us as much as they should."

They stood in an awkward silence neither one sure of what to say. After a few moments Imala said. "Well I should get these drinks to the great hall, g'bye Robin."She went on down the hall.

"Yeah, bye Pluck."She looked back and smirked at the mention of her nickname.

He went on to the kitchen where one of the cooks, Mrs. Hooper, Imala's mother, was kneading some dough on a wooden counter. Robin tended to appreciate his food more when he saw the work that when into it, and even then he was a pig at times. He had begun to eat in the large kitchen more often because he could get away from the teasing that went on in the great hall for his like of Maria.

"Well if it isn't Master Robin. What'll it be today?"The jovial women asked.

"Grapes, cheese, and bread if you please."Robin was half in the room and the other half in a daze. Mrs. Hooper stopped kneading the dough and gathered what Robin had asked for. In a few moments a plate was set before him and a cup of milk. He thanked Mrs. Hooper and started eating slowly.

Before he could get halfway through his plate he heard a boisterous laughter, and he saw his friends come in the hall bumping into each other, holding each other up, and holding small flasks. Robin hadn't realized how late it was his friends got drunk every few nights and they were by the time 10'o'clock rolled around, no wonder Loveday had sent him for something to eat.

"Say, it's Robin in the flesh."Luke said.

"We haven't seen you for days."Dannie said laughing as if he had just made the worlds funniest joke.

"Take a drink Robin."Michael said offering him his flask.

"No thanks I'd like to keep my sanity for the moment."Robin said using the back of his hand to move it away.

"Oh you're no fun."Dannie complained.

"Hey Ms. H, another drink."Luke said falling on the wood counter.

"It's Mrs. now you get out of here you hooligan."Mrs. Hooper said insistently pushing him off the counter. "You want drinks talk to Imala in the great hall."

"Oh come on **Mrs.** H."Michael said taking special care to enunciate the Mrs.

"I'll take care of this Mrs. Hooper."Robin up from his place. "Come one boys, Let's go upstairs."

Robin herded the three loud obnoxious boys back up to the great hall, they acted terribly the whole way, making quite the scene, and making Robin glad he was drunk along with them, he enjoyed the rush but it made him look like an idiot. When he finally got them back to the long table they began drinking again.

He had a small sip but just a sip. Before Loveday came running onto the balcony just before the stairs.

"Robin she's awake."Robin practically pushed the table over trying to get off the bench disturbing many of the men that were at it. He ran harder then he thought possible pushing himself so he would get there as soon as he could.

He came in and saw Loveday looking at Maria, her face looked twisted in some sort of pain that wasn't physical. Loveday stood up quickly and ran to Robin pushing him out the door before Maria had a chance to glance at him. Robin didn't understand and fought against Loveday. "What are you doing, I need to see her."

"She's not right Robin. Just get the doctor and Ms. Heliotrope."Robin couldn't comprehend quite at all was happening, so stood there like a rock. "GO!"Loveday urged pushing him down the hall.

* * *

 ***Later***

Robin stood in front of the door like a statue, this was the second time he was being kept out of he loop, out of the room, and feeling out of time. Why was he being kept from Maria? The only people in the room were the doctor, Loveday, and Ms. Heliotrope.

 _Maria's POV_

She felt tired but quite refreshed when she woke up.

The women that she had woken up too was sitting in the room with a doctor and Ms. Heliotrope, she had found out that the womens name was Loveday a strange name. She had been asks strange questions and was feeling strange.

The Doctor asked Loveday and Ms. Heliotrope to move away for a moment and they stood near the door discussing things that Maria couldn't quite hear what they were talking about. Ms. Heliotrope separated and came over to Maria.

"Maria dear we are going to take you back to Moonacre."

"Is this not Moonacre?"Maria asked.

"No, But I'd rather not have you thinking about where you are currently."

When Maria looked back at the Doctor and Loveday, Loveday was gone. Things had gone about very strangely all day ever since she woke up that is until she found out it was late at night, the Doctor left and told her to sleep as she would be traveling a small ways the next day. Maria tried to sleep that day but it was fairly difficult when she was told that she had been unconscious for a week, why did she have to sleep anymore. She did finally achieve sleep and felt calm the entire night with no feeling of danger around her at all.

 _Robin's POV:_

He tired to sleep but he couldn't, ever since Loveday had told him that it would be better if Maria didn't see his face a while and that just bit, Maria was staying the night and then she would be going back to Moonacre. He still couldn't get over the fact that she had lost two whole years of her life, how could something like that happen.

Finally he couldn't stand it, he got out of bed and went to the door, stepping on the floor where he knew it wouldn't creak, he had discovered the best way to get around his room without making a sound when he was younger and run out of the house in the late hours of the night. He made his way to the door and opened it slowly so as not to creak. He stepped across the hall to Maira's door, he rapped on the door softly, heard nothing and thought it safe to step into the room. He stepped into the room and walked over to Maria's side she was turned on her side and sleeping softly, he saw her side rise and fall as she took each breath.

"She's gorgeous isn't she."Robin jumped looking around the room for who was talking, a hooded figure stood just barely hidden by the head board. "To bad she won't be yours."

"Who are you?"Robin demanded unfortunately loud making Maria twist a bit but not wake up.

"Sh, sh, don't want to wake her now do you."The figure patronized

"Who. Are. You."

"So you haven't guessed it."

"Haven't guessed what?"Robin asked gripping his knife, ready to pull it out if he needed.

"This."The figure pulled his hood back and lifted his head slightly in the small candlelight so Robin could see his face.

"No. What. I."

"Of course you don't understand, you never did."

 **(A/N) Please review, I know I could really use it. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Maria's POV_

* * *

She slept well that night and was quite oddly refreshed when she woke up, though she sensed a strange presence lay over the room. There was nothing to pack so once Ms. Heliotrope showed up with a suitable London style dress and she was dressed, she was rushed out of the Gothic looking castle as fast as she could. There was odd familiar feeling in the castle as if she had been there many times before, but she knew that could not be true as she had only just gotten to this unusual land called Moonacre Valley. But it was the country, it was just full of the . . . countryside. She arrived at her uncles mansion and felt right at home, Uncle Benjamin greeted her warmly and hugged her saying he was worried sick about her. She would have found this odd in other circumstances but Loveday had told her that she had been through a trying time, she had been there for a while already and was experiencing some memory loss.

When she saw Wrolf she nearly yelped when she saw that he was in a black lion form. She was frozen in shock and someone directed her away from Wrolf and to her room, but the lion followed and try as she might she couldn't keep herself from looking back and seeing the black lion trailing after them looking calm as if nothing was happening, at one point she could've sworn that he smiled at her when she looked back.

She was placed in her room and her door closed behind her but she didn't fail to notice Wrolf lying in front of the small stairs to her door as if he was on guard, he lay relaxed but looked ready to spring up at anytime and attack incoming offenders, swallowing them whole.

She looked around the room feeling a queer sense of calm, as if she were looking on old memories. She walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the peaceful garden. It was not yet mid-day so the sun should be shining, except it wasn't dark grayish black skies hung low predicting rain and lots of it. The gardens looked like they needed it but at the same time they looked as if they were dreading it.

She had nothing to do but look around the room, and that became very boring very quickly, she tried to leave the room but the door wouldn't open.

"Hello?"She called through the door. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Lightning flashed making Maria scream at the sudden flash of light, and the booming shake of thunder that seemed to move the whole manor, she had shrunk against the door at it and clutched her knees close to herself. As she sat there curled up she watched the rain pelt her window like bullets trying to get through the glass. Slowly but surely she rose to her feet, trembling she grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself. As a general rule she liked the rain and thunderstorms but this was a new place and with the door either being blocked or stuck, either of which a horrible situation, did not help her city nerves.

When she opened her wardrobe to get her robe she saw dresses that were non of hers, she pulled out a strange looking green dress with a long train on it that was completely unfamiliar to her. She searched through it and found a robe one that was not hers but it was a robe so she slipped it on over herself. She went to the window and looked out, it had grown dark rather quickly she surmised and looked over the gardens again. She could hardly believe her eyes when she saw a dark figure run in between a couple of hedges.

She backed away and thought to get some sleep so lay down and huddled underneath the covers.

 **(A/N) sorry this chapter is so short I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Okay so this chapter is a bit longer (how about that?!).**

* * *

Chapter 5

Maria's POV

"Come on, wake up deary."A brightness shined on Maria's face as she hear someone open the curtains to the bright sunlight coming in her windows. It had been about a week since she had come back to Moonacre Manor, and she had come to grips about a few things, such as Loveday was Her uncle Benjamin's wife, Wrolf the lion dog was there to protect her and help her not to eat her, and the dark place where she first met Loveday was a hospital; apparently she had been sick with fever the first day she had arrived in Moonacre, catching some sort of bug that had been going around, and she couldn't remember what had happened before she got sick.

All of her dresses were infected so they had to be destroyed and she was left wearing something less then the latest London fashions, the dresses she wore now were pretty she supposed but she felt the least bit uncomfortable, Ms. Heliotrope said they would make her some new London dresses as soon as they could.

She had however not been told about Ms. Heliotrope being married to Digweed, for Loveday and Uncle Benjamin agreed that there was no positive answer to that being brought up in a situation, so Digweed and Ms. Heliotrope had to be a bit distant for the sake of Maria's mind.

"Oh, Loveday I like my sleep."Maria moaned sitting up ion bed and rubbing her eyes like a child.

"I know you do Maria."Loveday said getting a dress out of the wardrobe. "But it's almost time for breakfast and you uncle wants you down with us to eat. You haven't eaten with us in so long."

"I ate lunch with you yesterday."Maria argued.

"Yes, in your room."Loveday turned around and held out a dress examining it. "You haven't left this room since you got here."

"I just haven't felt like it."Maria responded.

"Well that is going to change today, take a walk in the gardens, maybe go for a ride on the grounds, it doesn't matter what you do after breakfast, but first you are going to have breakfast with me, Ms. Heliotrope, and your uncle. There is no debate here."

Maria sighed and got out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

 _Robin's POV_

Robin knew what he had to do but he didn't like it.

He was out in the woods with his sword looking for him, the person he had seen that one night in Maria's room, he was out there somewhere.

* * *

 _Maria's POV_

"Ah, good to see you Maria."Uncle said when she came down to dinner.

Maria stiffly replied. "Good morning uncle."

Uncle nodded his head and looked at Loveday for help, she only shrugged and looked confused. "Have you begun continuing your studies with Ms. Heliotrope yet?"Uncle asked.

"I have not, I've mostly been recovering from my illness."Maria replied.

"Ah."Uncle said, an uncomfortable presence permeated the air as the three of them ate breakfast in silence, Ms. Heliotrope was feeling ill so was in her chambers.

The doorbell rang and Digweed left to go get it. Maria felt as if she had a stiff back, she so wanted to slouch she was stunned by the thought of it though, she couldn't for the life of her understand these unladylike tendencies. Digweed returned and came to Uncle Benjamin to whisper in his ear, after hearing whatever it was a strange look crossed over his face. He stood and walked over to Loveday and whispered in her ear as well.

"What's going on?"Maria asked, and was appalled that she had spoken up when not being asked a question.

"Everything's alright Maria."Loveday said reassuring her. "Your uncle and I are just going to step out for a moment to deal with a little something." With that, Loveday and Uncle Benjamin left the room with Digweed in tow. Digweed closed the doors behind him, even though he did it do gently the bang and echo that sounded out in the room was hollow compared to what it ought to sound like. Even thought Maria was not altogether sure what it should sound like. After they had left the room seemed so much more solemn and empty.

Maria wasn't sure what had come over her but she stood up being careful not to make any loud noises or creaks with her chair, she took slow, sure steps to the door and listened through the crack; she could hear not a sound so she assumed that they must be in the library or study. She opened the door just as far as she dared to slip through.

She tiptoed to the door of the library and listened but couldn't hear anything so went to the study, even before she got to the door she could hear people speaking.

"So Elijah how long have you been in acquaintance of Ms. Heliotrope?"Uncle Benjamin was asking.

"My aunt is actually a friend of hers, not I."Some unknown voice said, most likely the 'Elijah' Uncle Benjamin was talking about, or too.

"So how did you get to come about this place?"Loveday asked.

* * *

 _Robin's POV:_

I walk slowly in the woods so I wouldn't make a sound. I heard a snap of a twig in the distance behind me, I spun around my dagger in my hand. I scanned the surrounding woods for whatever made the sound. When I did see movement it turned out to be a deer.

I turned away, I had a different mission at hand other then hunting. I kept walking I had a ways to go yet.

I heard another branch break and looked to the side this time. It was another deer.

 _What is it with these deer?_

I kept on going I had no time to waste.

Another twig snapping! This time I turned to the deer, which was staring right back at me. "Really."I siad through my gritted teeth.

I picked up a rock, tossed it in the air once to test the weight and then chucked it at the deer it landed fairly nearly.

It didn't even flinch!

"Ergh."I groaned and started walking again, this was a waste of time.

I left the deer behind me only to find it was in front of me, with another snapped twig. I kept going, another snapped twig, I kept going another snapped twig. This went on for a good half hour to an hour, I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want!"I shouted at it, my anger and rage from the past few days all let out in those few words. It wasn't until then that I realized how mad I was. I was mad at Maria for not remembering me, at myself for not staying with her so she couldn't have disappeared, at Loveday for saying it would be best if I didn't see Maria, or even come around the Manor at all, at Father for agreeing with her, and I was mad at Moonacre for giving me Maria just so she can be lost all over again. And I burned with rage for . . . for. . . him I couldn't even say his name, I feared there might not be much left of the woods if I said his name.

I looked at the deer, it's face was so peaceful and serene, just hearing that word made me think of Maria naming that Moonacre rabbit Serena; I smiled at the thought. The deer kept on looking at me and I did nothing but stare back at it. I took a step forward and the deer turned away and looked like it was about to leave but then looked back at me expectantly. I cocked my head, confused.

"You want me to follow you?"I asked. It just kept looking at me with the same expectant look.

I took another step forward and the deer turned as well taking another step, when it noticed that I didn't move it gave the same expression as before.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed tiredly. "I'm following a deer. Why?"I asked myself.

But I did. I followed the deer.

* * *

 _Maria's POV:_

"I'm sure Maria could use the good company while you are staying here."Ms. Heliotrope said to Elijah. She had been summoned to the study as soon as she could get there and Maria had had a near escape with Ms. Heliotrope finding her listening in at the door. Thank the moon for Ms. Heliotrope's incessant talking and indigestion. Loveday and Uncle Benjamin had received a letter of recommendation from Elijah's aunt, which Ms. Heliotrope had also read, verifying it. "Jane is such wonderful women, I would love to have her nephew around. As long that is alright with you Sir Benjamin."Ms. Heliotrope was saying.

"Everything seems to be in order."Uncle Benjamin said. "Nothing to be done."

"Wonderful."Loveday said, but something about the way she said it gave Maria the idea that she didn't think it all to wonderful at all, she didn't know where she got that idea. "I'll have a room arranged."

Maria heard the scurrying of feet and then some hushed voice by the door.

"Are we altogether sure that Maria should be in such close contact with this young man, considering her circumstances."Maria heard Loveday say.

 _What circumstances?_ Maria thought, confused.

"I do not know but this will do little harm I am sure."Uncle Benjamin said.

 _What are they talking about, I am perfectly healthy?_

She heard someone grab the door handle and her eyes widened, she got off the floor quickly and rushed back to the dining room as fast as she could. She got to her place at the table and laid out her dress quickly dusting off the flint on her lap, and fluffing her hair into the right places. And just in time to, other then being out of breathe and feeling her adrenaline levels hit an all time new she looked about the same as when Loveday and Uncle Benjamin had left.

Uncle Benjamin entered and looked about the room. "Maria?"He called out to her.

"Yes, Uncle?"She said.

"I would you like to introduce you to someone."He stepped aside and Elijah stepped in, Maria stood up gracefully and curtsied, at the same time Elijah bowed low. When Maria curtsied she lowered her eyes and saw a dust bunny clinging to the calf of her gown it was to late to shake it off without making a scene so after she curtsied she swung that part of her skirt behind her.

"Please take a seat, and help yourself to some breakfast."Uncle Benjamin continued and then happened to glance at Maria's plate. "Maria you've hardly touched your food, is something wrong?"

"I wasn't hungry."Maria replied her face blank. In all honestly she was desperately hungry and her stomach was growling something feirce, which she hoped could only be heard by her. She couldn't tell though as neither Uncle Benjamin nor Elijah took any notice of this, although they could just be polite, she would never know.

"Very well."Uncle Benjamin said. "I need to go see to some things, would you please entertain our guest Maria?"

"Of course."She replied.

* * *

 **(A/N) Oooooooo cliffhanger, So who is this Elijah? Is he related to Robins mission? And what is with Robin's deer?**

 **Keep reading and you will find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

* * *

 _Robin's POV~_

I walked along following the deer, even though I still thought it was stupid. I didn't notice where we were until I looked up and saw the gleaming manor. I froze I couldn't even think straight. I ignored the deer and started walking towards the Mansion; oddly enough it didn't follow just stayed in the woods and stared after me. I got near enough to the house to have a good view of the maze, from the hill that I was on, just looking at the Manor made me forget that Maria wasn't herself at the time, as I watched the maze I noticed someone moving around in it, actually two somethings. It was Maria– and some strange man, or boy however you wanted ot look at it, who was about my age.

I didn't know what was running through my head but I started for them, if this man was trying to romance Maria it wouldn't work as long as I was around.I started through the maze, I had memorized it by now after taking many walks with Maria in it, so finding them was a cinch.

They were talking about something random and I didn't care to listen to that , all I wanted to do was get close to Maria, it was killing me to stay so far away.

"Maria."I said as I came around the corner. She turned to me and I saw a smile, I felt a rush of emotions, a pang of longing as I saw it, feeling happy to see she was still the same Maria, and then hatred at the fact that I was not for me but for the man that walked with her. The smile was fleeting and when she saw me she let out a scream. The gentleman that was with her but himself in front of her putting and arm out protectively. I knew I could probably best him in about three seconds, but Maria's scream and knock me back to the current time, when she didn't know who I was; and in turn was scared of me.

"Who are you?"The man asked.

Being the idiot that I was I responded with. "The better question who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm a guest of Miss Maria,"The man replied. "and you have obviously upset her so I shall ask you courteously to leave."

I watched as Maria gripped the fellows arm and hid behind him. I felt as though someone had just punched me in the gut seeing that. And then I just let it seep in, that Maria was scared of me, Maria was scared of me and she had chosen someone else to be her gaurdian and protector.

I felt rage swell up in my being, muscles tensed, hands formed fist; I wanted so badly to knock this joe flat, to hurt him.

"Now tell me who you are."He demanded of me. I didn't respond I just lunged and hit him across the face. I was right there was no way he could beat me; but when I saw the look of horror on Maria's face and how she knelt next to him to see if he was alright, I couldn't take. I turned on my heels and ran for the woods as fast as I could.

Seeing the deer in front of me, it began to slowly turn away walking back into the woods. When I reached the wood line I chased after the deer, it kept walking but when it turned and looked at me it started it off in a run, not a fearful run of being hunted but a slow lope that looked calm. I kept running after it completely blind.

* * *

 _~Maria's POV~_

"Uncle."She shouted as she ran into the hallway. Sir Benjamin came in looking rushed and worrisome with Loveday. Maria held onto the arm of Elijah who was holding his nose. When the strange lad came out in the labyrinth Elijah had expected him to be a love struck ninny towards Maria, as he saw how delightful and beautiful she was himself, But he had not been expecting that harsh blow to his face; his nose was bleeding and jaw was sore something awful.

"Is everything alright Maria?"Maria turned to see Ms. Heliotrope coming down the stairs only to gasp and hold onto the railing for dear life when she saw Elijah. "Oh my goodness."

"Ms. Heliotrope!"Maria exclaimed and rushed to her side up the stairs taking her gently by the elbow. "Do calm down, it will make it so much easier."

"I– I will try my dear."She responded.

"Maria what happened?"Sir Benjamin demanded.

"Some strange boy in the labyrinth."Elijah sputtered.

"It wasn't quite a boy."Maria spoke softly. "He looked about your age."

"A boy."Loveday said and raised her eyebrows looking at Sir Benjamin, who had the same incredulous face as her. Loveday looked back at Elijah and Maria, who had joined him making sure he was alright, and said."Let's get you something to clean you up Elijah."

"Yes that would be best."Elijah said sounding nasally as he spoke.

"A word, Loveday?"Sir Benjamin asked grassing her elbow with his fingers.

"Of course."She replied.

"Maria please take Elijah to the kitch. . ."Sir Benjamin started to say but then saw her confused face and remembered she didn't know where the kitchen was. "Just wait a moment and Loveday will take you to the kitchen to clean up Elijah." He stepped away with Loveday and spoke in whispers with her."I am going to have to have visit with Robin."

Loveday nodded her head. "I understand, but please do not be to harsh on him this is hard for him as well, what he did was a terrible lapse in judgement, but he is hurting."

Sir Benjamin had a grim face. "Perhaps we ought to wait so you can come along, I am liable to strangle the boy." Loveday gave an understanding smile and nodded, then moved over to Elijah and Maria helping the boy to the kitchen. Ms. Heliotrope had near fainted and was sitting with a pale complexion in an arm chair.

* * *

Loveday and Sir Benjamin were not able to get to the de Noir castle for a couple of days, as they had just started planning for the annual Moon Ball that was to take place in the coming weeks, they were still unsure about having it when they discovered Maria's amnesia but decided it might be a good way to spur some memories from the recent balls, but they were extremely careful with who the invitations were sent out to.

They rode the carriage to the de Noir which took a good hour to a half hour, when they arrived they waited for a few moments in the large dining hall.

"Loveday, Benjamin, so lovely to see you I only wish it was under better circumstances."Coeur said coming into the hall.

"Then you know why we are here?"Benjamin asked confused as there had been no contact between the Manor or the de Noir castle ever since Maria had come back to it.

"Um, no I was just about to come to you."He replied.

"For what?"Loveday interjected.

"Robin's been leaving the castle for hours and has hardly spoken to anyone."Coeur told them gravely and with the worried look of a father. "He's not here."

 **(A/N) Sorry but this is another cliffhanger. Keep reading and Please review. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"What do you mean?"Loveday asked. "Do you know if he is alright?"

"I have no idea if he is well or not he doesn't stay here long enough to speak with."Coeur replied. "It's as if we only see him as a shadow."

"Well this is a peculiar situation"Sir Benjamin said.

"Why is it that you have come?"Coeur asked.

"Robin seems to have confronted a man who was with Maria."Loveday said her eyes cast down. "Although we don't know all of the details."

They spoke of what course of action to take for at least another hour, and they were still undetermined when Loveday and Sir Benjamin left in the carriage.

The many people who were spread out along the entire length of Moonacre valley couldn't be counted as many villages at sprung up after Maria had saved Moonacre, and they thrived. The Moon ball had been created by Maria after saving Moonacre, it was a sort of offering to Moon to let it know they would not again be corrupt by selfishness and greed, it was also a time for the people in the villages to have a good time and celebrate all the prosperity that had been brought to them over the past years. But along with the many good people that filled the villages there also came some rather evil characters.

* * *

 _~Robin's POV~_

It was all I could do to keep going, just to keep following the deer farther and father into the woods, when it got to when the sun was beginning to go down, I would ride my horse back to the castle and begin again the next day where I had last seen the deer, and it was always there waiting for me, leading me farther away.

I knew my father was worried about me, but I hardly knew what do to about that. I was ashamed about how I reacted in front of Maria; although I did not regret getting a good one off on that pompous city boy.

I had to find him, I had to find that low lying thieving scum who hadn't even dared to show me his whole face.

* * *

 _~Maria's POV~_

Maria sat in the parlor holding her french needlepoint, as she did it she thought of how she had scarred that boy who had tried to get her out of the carriage the first day they had arrived. Elijah was sitting next to her on the couch with a book in hand, except he seemed more interested her needlepoint than he did in his book. He kept on commenting on how small her stitches were, or how excellent her pattern was turning; he was leaning over towards her as often as he could, and kept finding more things to complement her, it was getting hard for her stand being his presence for long. It had been that way from the day he arrived, he stuck to her like glue and no matter how often, or how hard, she tried to pry him off he would always find some way to stick to her side.

He was just telling her about how his mother could make wonderful patterns with needlepoint and that Maria's skill was dreadfully close to hers. She could feel eye twitching slightly and a couple of her fingers as well; ready to make close hard contact with him when Loveday entered the room.

"Ah, Maria there you are."Thankful for an excuse Maria stood up, leaving her needlepoint, Elijah, and his comments to make her way to Loveday. "We need to get you fitted for the ball, and there are some details I would love your help. . ."

"Of course, Loveday."She said quickly, not letting Loveday finish. "I'd love to."

"Do you mind if I drag her away Elijah?"Loveday asked. A cold dread filled Maria when she heard this.

"No not at all, sounds like she has a busy day ahead of her."Elijah replied.

Loveday looped her arm around Maria's and started towards the door. "Come along then Maria, we have work to do."

Once they were out the door Maria whispered. "Thank you so much Loveday."

"Why do you feel the need to whisper?"Loveday whispered, with a knowing smile.

"Precaution."

Loveday let out an amused laugh.

The day went on without another interruption from Elijah, in fact Maria didn't even see Elijah for the rest of the day he didn't come to lunch or dinner, Digweed reported that Mister Elijah had gone out riding and said he would not return until after dark.

The whole of the day went to arrangements such as what food that needed to be prepared, table settings, and writing invitations. Maria's dress fitting had gone on uneventful, unless you called a few pin pricks eventful.

The day had gone by and Maria was lying in her bed staring at the fantastic ceiling and moldings of her room, she felt tired but couldn't quite fall asleep. She had tried everything but wasn't able to get her eyes to stay closed. She got out of her bed, fed up and ready to do something, she put on some pants and one of the dresses that had been left in the wardrobe; she still didn't have any of her London fashion, but the ones she had seemed to do for the occasion.

She quietly ran down the stairs holding on to her boots so there wouldn't a sharp tap when she stepped down the marble steps. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to go out at night the young lady that she was, she felt older then she was, she had been 14 when she had first arrived in Moonacre Valley, and now she was nearly 18(not that she knew that).

She made her way to the door and walked out looking at the stars that were spread out above her. She walked slowly through maze and when she made her way out of it she went further on until she was in front of the line of trees where the woods began, she walked along the edge of it just looking in at it and hearing the sounds of the nightlife, an owl hooting, crickets and cicadas, the sounds were oddly comforting.

She came up to a sort of overlook where she could see into a small valley that held a meadow. She blinked her eyes when she something glowing that was moving, she squinted to make out the figure. It was a horse, and not just any horse it was a unicorn.

It just stood there. Watching her.

 **(A/N) Well that was fun, How do you guys think the pacing is going? Should I speed it up? Please Review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Maria was stunned. The unicorn was amazing, so majestic. Maria ran a hand through her loose auburn curls that framed her face. She tried to open her mouth to speak but no words would come out.

It was only for a second before it trotted off and then disappeared. Maria's breath was taken away with only the sighting of the animal. She stood there staring at the spot where the creature had been, then slowly but surely she turned and walked home as if she was in a trance.

When she reached the front yard she heard a scuttle faintly from the barn. She turned towards cautiously taking slow deliberate steps towards it, she was experiencing the same unknown boldness again that she had felt the last few days. She looked around looking for something to use as a weapon, she grabbed a trowel that was lying just barely visible in the soil, Digweed must have missed it when he was gardening that day. She got the doors and flung them open.

"Geez!"She heard and nearly dropped the trowel on her foot. "Are you crazy? Jumping out at someone like that."

"Elijah what are you doing out here, why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing."The indignant boy replied.

"I . . ."Maria struggled for the right word to say. "Was. Out. For a walk."Then she narrowed her eyes and thought. "Have you been out all night?"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he closed his mouth and looked at her with a grave face. "I don't have to say anything to you, respectfully."He said the last word through gritted teeth. He grabbed onto her elbow and started leading her towards the house.

"Let go of me!"She cried out, trying to wrench her arm out of his grip. "Respectfully."

"You're a lady you need to be inside."

"And you need to let go of me!"She lunged out with her other hand making a fist with it, she felt hard contact of skin on skin; her hand hurt but she felt a flutter inside of excitement. Elijah had his hand to his face as she got a good distance away from him. "Don't ever touch me again."

She turned away and stormed to the house, her hand shaking and no matter how hard she wanted it to stop it wouldn't. Her head started hurting so she hurried back to her room as fast as she could to find closure and safety in her large thick blankets.

 **(A/N) Thank you for reading, and thank you Ivy for the idea of decking Elijah. Thank you to all that review it keeps me writing. . . . .and sane. Forgive me for such a short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)Thank you Guest for reviewing and wanting to keep reading my story.  
**

 **Thank you Immergladsss for your continued reading, I know you have your own work to write and i appreciate you taking the time to read my story even with it's slow going.**

 **Thank you BJ for making sure I know my own plot line. Just kidding, I know it just working out some quirks.**

 **Thank you Ivy for the supporting of Maria's feistyness (I know not a real word) and giving me the idea to show her standing up for herself in the other chapter.**

 **Now I know this is a short one but please in enjoy.**

Chapter 9

 _~Robin's POV~_

I'm tired, I'm dehydrated, I'm near dead. And every time I stop and wonder why I keep going all I can see is that . . . that idiotic city slicking gold digging, I could probably keep going but I can't, Every time I see him putting his arm in front of her to protect her, that's when I know why I keep going, that should be me protecting her from me, I mean protecting her from him, oh I don't even know anymore.

I am so tired and I can't keep going back to the De Noir Castle, every time I go back I lose time and I lose ground.

I have mapped out every path that the deer has led me on and it barely differs and I only get the same distance everyday, this requires at least a two maybe, even three days. But if, or rather when, I find HIM I will make him pay and it will all be worth it to see that special smile from Maria.

 _~Maria's POV~_

"Oh, Please dear,"Ms. Heliotrope was knocking at her door very persistently. "won't you come out."

Maria had locked the door and hidden in her room all morning, and now it was nearly 1'o'clock , and she hadn't moved from her position on the bed; her arms hugging her knees tightly and her blanket plumped around her. Her head down as it pulsed with pain.

 _What is happening?_ She thought and that was all that she thought. It had been two days since the encounter with Elijah and he had kept away from her much to her relief.

Loveday was going to attempt to go through the secret door in Maria's room but after conferring with Benjamin it was agreed that that wouldn't be the wisest idea of getting her out. They had tried everything, threats, punishments, bribing, coaxing, food, non of it had worked.

Down in the study Loveday and Benjamin sat talking about what to do.

"She is so stubborn."Benjamin paced looking off into the distance. "What could have instigated this kind of behavior."

"Calm down Benjamin." Loveday sat in the comfortable arm chair. "This has been a trying time for all of us."

"With the Moon ball coming up so quickly I don't know what to do."

"Yes, and all this fretting will do nothing for us."

"I wish she would just come out and talk to us."

"She's a teenager Benjamin, for her behavior to be this erratic is normal, I'd be worried if . . ."

The doors burst open and a boy in black leather gasped as he was out of breath, his face was red and he looked as if he had just been stampeded by a herd of horses.

"Loveday!"He shouted as hard as he could gasping out the words. "You need to come up quickly."

~A _n hour later~_

"Thank goodness you are here Loveday."Coeur said as Benjamin and Loveday rushed into the grand hall. "Something has gone terribly wrong."

"What's happened sir?"Benjamin asked, holding Loveday's hand as she sat down.

Loveday looked at Coeur and knew exactly what was wrong. "Something's happened to Robin."

Loveday and Benjamin shared a confused look.

"But you have already told us that he is often gone."Benjamin clarified.

Coeur looked exasperated. "Yes, that was before, things have changed, robin hasn't been back for three days no one as seen him what so ever. And . . . I'm worried."

"That's not like Robin at all."Loveday said looking to Benjamin to support Coeur's cause for worry.

"What is there to be done?"Benjamin asked.

"I am not sure what we can do."Coeur said looking disheartened as he slumped into his chair. "I am so sorry to call you here when I have already told you that he has been distant."

"It's alright father. You were concerned and turned to us, that's nothing to be ashamed of."Loveday comforted him sitting on the arm of his chair and putting her arm around him. "We must find out what is keeping Robin, that I am sure of."

Benjamin nodded in agreement. "With the ball coming up so quickly; we should make sure that he is found before that, and we will also need to make sure that Maria doesn't suspect anything. . ."He kept on thinking out loud of everything that would need to be taken care to make things run smoothly.

"Does he always go off like that?"Coeur asked attempting to be humoress but failing.

Loveday managed a smile. "Some times more often then others."She then frowned. "Do you think Robin is alright?"

"I dearly hope so."Coeur said, trying to look hopful but failing.

 **(A/N) Thank you for reading, have a blessed day. Don't forget to review, they keep me writing.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) I am very sorry to be so long in updating, and thank you to all that are sticking with me and this story. I hope you like it. Read and Relax.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

~ _Robin's POV~_

I felt a hot burning sensation on my chest and gasped as my eyes shot open from the unbearable pain. I let out a yell.

"Good you're awake."I looked over to see HIM sitting on a comfortable looking chair.

I started trying to reach for him only to find I was chained by my hands to the ceiling, I was bare chested, and the hot burning at been a red hot knife that had been swiped across my chest.

"I. Will. Kill. You."I said in gasping breaths, still feeling the heat of the wound.

He let out a cackle that grated on my nerves.

"You might try."He got up and started waltzing towards me taunting me. "But we both know you won't succeed."He took the knife that had burned me before, up from it's place in a small knoll of my prison cell, and continued to make another wound on my chest. I screamed from the pain.

I couldn't remember much but I remembered walking in the forest thinking I would not stop, thinking that I would not come back until I found him. But he had found me.

He continued to give me gash after gash, only to have them cauterized to let the pain go on.

"Stop it."I shouted at him, after yelling some things I wouldn't dare to repeat in front of Maria.

He laughed, that despicable laugh I would strangle him. "Imagine that great Robin of the de Noir clan, begging, to me of all people."He turned around. "I'll be back."

"Why not just kill and get it over with?"I demanded, or perhaps I was reasoning. He stopped and slowly turned around a sardonic smile on his lips.

"And why would I do that?"He came right up to me. "The only way to hurt you. . ."He leaned close so he could whisper in my ear. "is by hurting the things you love."

Maria!

I tried to lunge out at him kicking my legs but he was already out of reach, appearing in front of the door like magic. "You stay away from her!"I said as if death himself had spoke.

"Oh, but I am so going to enjoy bringing her around to her true love that she has forgotten."He paused. "Me."

"Shes no part in this, it's between you and me."I shouted at him.

"Yes but you see she is such a temptation I couldn't resist, I thought the amnesia was an especially good effect."

"Don't you lay a hand on her, if you do I will . . ."He cut me off.

"You'll what."He toyed with a smile on his lips. "If I'm not mistaken I'm the on with the upper hand in everything, what is it people say 'I've got my fingers in too many pies'."

"It was always you, I knew."

"Yes."He let out laugh that sounded like pure insanity. "And now I have the pleasure of ruining everything for you just like you so courteously did for me."With that he turned on his heel and went for the door, but I was not done.

"Get back here!"I said savagely. He continued out the door, and slammed it with a bang that shook the walls causing dust to sprinkle a thick layer on my sweating body, the cold starting to set in. "RAMERO!"I shouted.

 _~Maria's POV~_

It was nearing the Moon ball and Maria couldn't deny the feeling of excitement rise despite not knowing where it had originated.

She woke up refreshed two days before the ball. She had had the pleasure of avoiding Elijah almost the entire time since the incident that one night, and she felt better every time she didn't have to deal with him. He was still insufferable but he was now aware of how many eye's were on him when it came to Maria, he came off as doing his wooing in private, whenever there was a rare occasion of them being alone in the same room her would ask after her health and other various questions about herself, that in itself was difficult to endure but as long as he stayed away from her she would be fine.

When Maria bounded down the stairs to break her fast, she could see Loveday and Uncle Benjamin observing her oddly; in truth she was acting much like her old self and the two had not been expecting to see this Maria for a while, maybe for good.

"You look well rested my dear."Uncle Benjamin said kindly.

Maria turned to him with a smile ready to give the same compliment. "So do you . . ."She trailed off when she saw large dark bags under her uncles eyes, as well as red eye's as if he had not slept well at all. "You don't look rested at all Uncle."She looked at Loveday and the same could be said for her appearance. "Is everything alright?"She asked feeling a dread of worry.

"No, not at all darling."Loveday said excusing themselves. "We were just both up late working on some paper things that needed getting done."Really, Thy had been talking all night over where Robin could be he had been gone for a few days now and Coeur was getting desperate as well as Loveday.

"Oh."Maria looked down at her plate suddenly having little appetite.

Elijah came in that moment and bowed gallantly to Loveday and Maria. "My apologies for making the ladies wait."

Maria narrowed her eyes at him as he took his place on the other side of the table from her, where he had been seated at every meal before.

"No trouble, Elijah."Benjamin said.

As they all began to enjoy the meal Marmaduke had prepared, the door rang much to all of their annoyance.

Benjamin sighed deeply. "Digweed could please attend to that."

"Right you are, sir."Digweed hurried from his spot and out the dining room door to the front of the house.

A few minutes of quiet were accepted until the doors were again opened when Digweed marched in followed by two men; one familiar face the other never seen before.

"Markper good to see you man."Benjamin said not feeling at all disappointed that he put down his newspaper, when he stood to go and shake Dr. Markper's hand.

"Why Dr. Markper what bring you here?"Loveday exclaimed, standing up to be with her Husband, Maria rushed over as well wanting a piece of the excitement as well as finally meeting the Doctor that had saved her life from a deadly fever, she was disappointed that he had not come sooner so she could thank him. Elijah stood as well but made no movement towards the happy crowd, he only saw the young man who could only mean problems for him and his chances with Maria.

"I came to check on my patient, only to find this young gentlemen in your yard admiring your architecture."Dr. Markper said, jovial in his handshake and kissing the ladies hands, then making a sweeping arm movement towards the young man who had come in with him.

"And your name man?"Benjamin asked.

The young man took Benjamin's outstretched hand to shake it. "Smith, Ramero Smith."

* * *

 **(A/N)OOOO who is this Ramero? I hope you enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Sorry it's been so long life has been cray cray, I have two siblings having a double wedding, I am planning a baby shower for another sister, and then there is youth group, VBS skit practice, family.**

 **Well, here you go, Please enjoy.**

Chapter 11

The parlor smelled especially sweet from the small flowers growing just outside the windows. Maria couldn't help but smile at the young man sitting across from her, he was silhouetted by the large open window behind him that was letting in the gorgeous sunlight, making him all the more alluring.

Elijah on the other hand had nothing to be happy about, he knew this newcomer would only cause problems with his intent of getting Maria engaged to him, he hadn't been doing well to begin with and he couldn't understand why, in the labyrinth he thought it had been because of that strangely dressed lad that had stumbled on to them, but when Maria professed that she didn't now the boy and was scared stiff of him he couldn't understand how she had slowly gone from polite, and kind to strict and suspicious. Even with his late night gambling expenditures he thought he was keeping a low profile of a hopeful suitor. His plans were failing.

With a face full of sunshine, Maria was asking Ramero"So, you like your studies very much?"

"A great deal, I love learning new things."He said, boasting to himself how well this was working.

Maria couldn't understand her actions, for some reason she felt herself become immediately attached to Ramero, and she couldn't bring herself to give her attention to anyone, or anything, other then him but she knew that these where not her true sentiments but she felt pulled towards him and no matter how hard she wanted to get away and push back something wouldn't let her.

Loveday, and Uncle Benjamin were entertaining Dr. Markper in the sitting room until they came to say that Dr. Markper was leaving, even though she did not know him very well Maria felt very inclined towards him and gave him a large hug as he was leaving; after he had left Loveday and Uncle Benjamin stayed until they both said they had to get busy with the Ball and other matters and would leave the young people to entertain themselves.

And that is what they did, or rather Ramero entertained Maria with his fanciful tales while Elijah sulked near the fire, he had thought of going to find an early gambling game but he didn't want to leave Maria so near a man that might take his chance away.

Maria didn't know how long they had been talking until Ramero stood up.

"I've over stayed my welcome, and there are things I need attend to."

Maria hopped up from her seat. "I shall walk you out."She said with enthusiasm.

"I would enjoy that."Ramero smiled at her, _It's sickening to have to act so sweet,_ He thought, and then he reminded himself of his plans and made a evil, sly grin as they left the room leaving Elijah behind.

Elijah had seen the smile and narrowed his eyes, Ramero was not all that he appeared and Elijah made a vow to win this gambling game.

Ramero and Maria walked arm in arm to the door. As Ramero let go to leave through the door Maria grasped his sleeve.

"You will come again."Where were these words coming from? She thought to herself.

Ramero smiled, something in the smile unsettled Maria deep down in the depths of her heart. "Of course."

"And you'll come to the Moon Ball?"She inquired.

"Definitely."The feeling increased but was so covered up that she could barely feel it.

~Robin's POV~

My head rolled around on my shoulders. I was exhausted fro yelling and Ramero and trying to get out at the same time. Moon's, I wished I had never even met Ramero all those years ago.

The cell door suddenly swung open and Ramero sauntered in.

"Come again I see?"I said, trying to be sarcastic.

"So you're still here."Ramero gave a conniving smile. "I half expected you to leae after my cheery welcome. Sorry about your accommodations I have better ones but this seemed fitting for you."

"Let me down and we'll see what seems fitting."

Ramero let out a laugh, I personally thought he had been doing a little to much maniacal laughing.

"Ah, Robin so confident, so predictable."Ramero said.

"Ah, Ramero so detestable, so. ahhh."I cried out as Ramero punched me hard in stomach, I hung from the chains and felt my arms stretch in an uncomfortable way, feeling bruised and sore everywhere.

"You're going to watch as I steal your little Maria away from you."He came up close to me, and I spat at him, he grabbed the back of my head forcefully, making me look at him. "And you are going to have a front row seat to watch for yourself."Vines came out of the walls at Rameros command and forced my head to stay forward. "My strength in the magical arts has grown significantly."Ramero must have spotted the look of panic and fear in my eyes, and gave a malicious smile. "That's right. I've brought a gift." With a twist of his hand and image appeared of Maria. "She's pretty, don't know quite what you see in her." The vines twisted around my mouth gagging him so I couldn't respond, but struggled against the vines that were slowly wrapping their way all around my body.

"Mnph nerg nudf der."I yelled through the gag.

Ramero let out a. . . . an actual laugh, a genuine one. "Did you say something?"He asked and then started laughing again, more hard than I thought necessary, I rolled my eyes and he must have seen because he burst out in another bout of laughter. Once he had hit his peak he calmed down and wiped his eye. "Oh, I should come see you more often, you Robin are a riot." More laughter. "I'm off."Once he had stopped he turned away towards the door. "Enjoy the show." I could hear the smirk in his voice and so loathed it.

I had to get out of here, I had to get Maria to remember me, I had to protect her, and I have to defeat Ramero once and for all. But nothing is going to happen in this cell.

 **(A/N) Well another chapter done, AND IN ONE DAY! EEEEE. I hope you had fun reading please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N)So hey everyone I'm back, and I thank you all for waiting for me to get my next chapter out. It is now a week to My siblings Double Wedding and how I found time to write this, I don't know, My life is crazy, and so am I which is probably why I am a writer.**

 **Well I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

~ _Maria's POV~_

It was finally the day of the highly anticipated Moon ball and Maria had a flurry of butterflies in her stomach, something big was going to happen tonight not just the ball, something else, even if she didn't know what it was she could still feel hyped by the energy of business around her.

With a hop, skip, and a jump she bounded down the stairs almost colliding with Ms. Heliotrope.

"Ms. Heliotrope I'm quite sorry."Maria apologized, worrying if whether this little incident might not let her stay the full length of the party.

"Really, Maria you are almost eighteen, you ought to act like it."Ms. Heliotrope scolded.

"Yes I'm sorry, there's just such excitement going on for tonight, I can't help but be excited."

"That's all well and good Dear, just remember that when the guest get here you had better be calm, and careful not to bump into anyone."

"I will, thank you Ms. Heliotrope."Maria said hurriedly then calmly walking away until Ms. Heliotrope was out of sight and set off in a run again, she thought she might as well have some fun before she had to get ready for that night.

Servants and workers were all over the place setting up decorations, such beautiful lanterns and wonderful colors, Maria couldn't help but admire them. Unfortunately as she was admiring them she wasn't looking were she was going and ran into what felt like a brick wall. The brick wall didn't move but she fell on the floor. _Why couldn't she stop running into people?_ She thought

"Sorry, Maria I didn't see you there."

She didn't see a face because of the bright sun behind them, but hands were held out to help her up. "It's alright I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."She said with a bright smile, then got a good look at who it was and stopped smiling. "Hello, Elijah."

"You make it sound like I'm the grim reaper."Elijah joked.

"Perhaps that's how I see you."Her voice was complete monotone.

"What have I done to make you so angry?"Elijah asked.

"I have no reason to tell you."She said, and with a flip of her hair she was walking in the other direction.

"Why can you not tell me?"He asked following her.

"Because I don't want to."Maria stubbornly said.

"Because you don't know."Maria could hear the smug smile he had on his face when he said this.

"Yes, I do."She wanted it to come out strong but there was a slight squeak in her voice that gave her away.

Elijah gave a half laugh. "Come on, Princess tell the truth."

Something snapped in Maria. That name was not his to use, it would never be his to use, it was someone else's, and Elijah would be damned before he could use that name for her. She spun around on him. "Don't ever call me that, you don't have permission to call me that and you never will!"She had started poking him in the chest with her index finger. "That name is not for your use in a form of torture to me."She then marched away leaving a surprised Elijah dead in his tracks.

Now if only she could find the person who was allowed to call her that name.

She was wrapped up in thoughts but something made her stop when she heard voices from the Library. She crept close to the door it was open just a crack for her to hear.

"I understand you're worried about him, as his friend I wouldn't expect anything else from you . . ."Loveday said. _Who is Loveday talking about?_ Maria wondered but kept listening.

"But _you_ don't understand Loveday, he is in real trouble."It was a younger girls voice.

"Imala he's been gone for long before, and I've already spoken with our Father. . ." Loveday was trying to say, but a boy's voice interrupted.

"This is different."

"Luke's right. Robin has always, always told one of us if he might be gone for a few days."Another boy said. "We didn't even hear from him when he was around, something's different this time."

"You're concerned for Robin."Loveday stated. "The situation will be taken care of."

"He's your brother Loveday."Another boy. That made three boys and one girl in the room with Loveday.

Loveday. _Loveday has a brother? Why wouldn't she tell me? What is wrong with him where is he?_ Maria thought.

"Please lower your voice, Michael."Loveday said urgently.

"You just don't want miss perfect-princess to hear, but it's her fault Robin's missing." Michael said getting louder.

"He's right."Imala said.

"He may be but now is not the time for this, I am worried about Robin to but there is little to nothing that I can do."Loveday said. "At least right now."

"You just don't want it to mess up with your party tonight."A voice that hadn't been named yet.

"Dannie you know why we have the Moon Ball every year, so don't go on like you don't care about tonight."Loveday spoke again. So Dannie, Michael, and Luke were the boys, and the girl was Imala.

"Yes we know it's so we won't be cursed again."Imala this time. "Dannie knows that we all do, it just feel like you aren't considering Robin at all, he's our friend."

Silence.

"I hope you all come tonight, I have things I need to attend to."Loveday said, Maria had spent enough time with her to know her voice was sad and forlorn, there were footsteps and Maria rushed away, she was glad that the noise of others moving around the hallway disguised her steps, she pretended to be walking calmly when Loveday came out.

"Good morning, Maria."Loveday said when their eyes met. Maria could see the struggle of happiness versus sadness in Lovedays eyes.

"Good morning, Loveday."She said in a smaller voice, still not sure how to take this new information in. She watched as Loveday walked past her and then slump her shoulders slightly when she was beyond Maria.

Maria ran over to the Library and went in.

"Can I ask you four some questions?"She asked the surprised group.

* * *

~ _Robin's POV ~_

Surely someone's missed me by now, they have to find me, if I knew where here was.

As tonight was the Moon ball, Ramero made a show of coming in to talk about and get ready, and he had taken my plant gag off, I suppose to laugh at whatever I said.

"It was fun though."He was saying.

I did not want to give him the pleasure of hearing me ask what he was talking about. Even if it was annoying me to not know.

"Ask me."He stated turning to me, his eyes a dangerous shade of evil.

"Ask you what?"I replied sardonically.

His knuckles knocked against my face, and I felt the pain explode. I could tell my lip was bleeding, and I couldn't quite see our of my left eye, it was most likely a black eye and it hurt like hell.

He grabbed the back of my head and jerked me forward then whispered in my ear. "What I found fun."His growl might have intimidated me if I knew I didn't have a hold over him. HE wanted to gloat I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, he was weak without me being chained so I knew he would only fight me when he had the upper hand, as far as I knew.

"Why should I?"I spat at him.

He calmly took a handkerchief out and proceeded to wipe his face of my mixed saliva and blood. "I'll take that, it was fun getting Maria to lose her memories. . ."I jerked quickly towards him, I wanted to put him in hell. He laughed at this and continued. "She was quite feisty, there's a good reason she is a redhead."

"I swear Ramero when I get out of here, you will be in the worst kind of hell."I shouted at him.

"Robin, you should know better."He chuckled, walking away so his back was to me. "You're never getting out of here. This is all so fun why would I want it to stop. Now, I thought she was rather a good kisser even if she was a bit hesitant."

"Ramero never touch her again."

"I might be able to promise that but I can't promise she'll keep herself off of me."He smirked at me over his shoulder. "If you want to know the story don't interrupt."He flicked his hand and my head was put in the same uncomfortable position of being gagged. "The deer was easy, a figment of your imagination that led you here." That had been a rather stupid act on my part. Why would I think that deer was anything good for me? It was just a trap laid by non other then my old nemesis, I thought he had died when he fell off that bridge, I never saw him again until now. "I thought I might have to resort to other tactics, but then you went and were your stupid self."

"What do you think of my shirt, its quite fit for a ball."I glared at him, I didn't care what he wore, I thought he'd look better in a casket than anything else, if I had anything to say about it he would.

He was about to leave chuckling to himself when he stopped and. "Oh and just so you don't get lonely, I've prepared a show for you to watch I think you will find it most lovely."

An image like before appeared in front of me. It was Maria, looking at different dresses on her bed. "This will follow her all night long."He said slowly drawing out the words.

"You bloody scum." I shouted out of the gagging that had slipped, probably for him to hear my reaction

"Yes that would be an accurate description."He said leaving the room, The gag slipped back into place.

I had to get out tonight, or I might never get out.

 **(A/N) Don't you just love to hate Ramero. He is pretty much pure evil**

 **Thanks for reading, Please Review it keeps me writing, and thus updating.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N)Hello my wonderful readers, I'm back after a very long hiatus, long for me at least, a lot has been occupying my time in the last few months, Family reunion, Sister moving out, and school(yes, I do school in the summer, if it helps me graduate next year I'm happy).**

 **This chapter would have been posted early but I had technical issues and lost nearly the whole thing, it was very sad :'(. But I'm back and hopefully i will be for while.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

~ _Maria's POV~_

The ball had started slowly as people didn't all arrive as a stampede. Maria had mostly been talking with other girls and avoiding men as a whole.

"Really Maria haven't you noticed anyone you'd like to dance with?"One of the girls, Daylea was asking her. The two of them along with another five other girls that had been coming and going as men asked them to dance, all that is except Maria, the discussion had gone to Maria's stubbornness to not dance.

"I. . .just find any of them that catch my eye."She tried to come up with a good enough excuse, her real reason was something she couldn't understand, she knew the person she wanted to dance with but he was like a fading memory and she couldn't see his face right. And she also had her mind wandering to her discussion with the group in the library, but her girlfriends were keeping her head out of clouds and in the dance room.

They all spoke at once saying there were plenty of guys and other reasons why she should just go out and dance when a collective gasp was heard from all the girls that surrounded her, shutting her up in a second, she turned to see what they were speechless at.

"Maria?"She jumped slightly when he said her name, it was Ramero. She felt the tug at her gut she had had earlier, while she was enamored with Ramero the pit of her stomach dropped when she saw him giving her a skeptical feeling of him. He had his hand out. "May I have the next dance?"

She wanted to say no, even when felt the urge to say yes, it turned out she didn't have the time to say anything.

Daylea took the opportunity in stride. "She'd love to."She said and gently shoved her forward into Rameros arms reach.

Ramero smiled. "Looks like your spoken for."

That was no joke to Maria and after Ramero left to wait for the next dance she glared daggers at Daylea. "Why did you say that?"Maria asked.

"Because you have to dance with some one tonight, not to mention he's a looker and a charmer to."Daylea gave her signature sly smile what she was plotting something.

"He didn't say ten words."Maria argued, as loud as she dared in the large room that was continuously filling with people.

"Maria, Dear you have to dance with someone, it might as well be him."

"Why?"Maria's plan was to just watch everyone else and she made it her point to tell Daylea that. "Why can't I just watch all of you?"

"Because you're gorgeous and every man in here wants a chance at you, and while you stay off to the side watching us dance the men we are dancing with will be drooling over you."The smile was back.

Maria glared Daylea and tried to pick out some intelligible from her annoyed mind but the only thing that she could come up with was. "Ugh, You're insufferable."

Daylea gave an especially cheery smile and said. "I know!" Maria could tell Daylea was proud of herself, and glared at her the entire time she was led away by Ramero for a dance.

 _~Robin's POV~_

Seeing Ramero hold Maria like that was killing me, I needed a way out of here and fast so I could ring his neck.

I had knew the rocks were sharp behind me, from my torture scene's with Ramero, but not that sharp and the vines that held me came from two places so it didn't leave a lot of movement.

I had been trying to scrape the vines against the rocks for about an hour when I realized it wouldn't get me anywhere. He had made I near impossible to break out of.

. . . I did say near right? Great I think I just found my way out of my plant prison. The vines that held me were the circumference of about a penny these days, there was just a lot of them holding me in place. I discovered that with my trying to reach the rocks on the back of the wall I had loosened the roots so that chunks of dirt had fallen out of the wall to the floor. I could perhaps move the dirt enough for me to come loose of the vines.

I started jerking my body around, and I continued to for about a half hour. I didn't think I was getting anywhere until I noticed the pile of dirt on the ground growing and the vines loosen the slightest bit, it was a relief compared to the pinching, tight hold I was in before.

I kept at it until I was out, I had to unhook my chains from the hook and that took some effort as well.

I was going to run straight out the door when I noticed the knife he had used to torture me, he'd probably left it so to taunt me for the fact that I would never get out, my thoughts were to do something malicious to him, but then I realized that he had nothing for me to hurt, he was sup consumed with getting his revenge from me that he didn't have anything tying him to this world, just his anger with me.

He had nothing.

I knew I had someplace to be so I left a calling card.

Out the door: I ran in the direction I hazily remembered as the way in, and thus out.

I turned a corner heard a sob and froze, looking warily around ready for a trap.

Another sob sounded and I followed it coming to a cell which was the source of the sobs. I peered in and saw someone in a cloak huddled in the corner.

"Hello?"I whispered not wanting to attract unwanted attention. The sobs stopped for a moment as though it didn't believe that there could be someone there.

"Hello?" I said louder to make sure they heard me.

A gasp sounded out and the person came to the door in a flash and held on to me, I let out a gasp of my own. "Imala!"I was such and idiot, of course Ramero would take Imala he had been jealous of mine and Imala's relationship as children, and he had always liked her and knew I did to but I always got along with her better then he did. I AM SO STUPID! I will kill Ramero. . . this is about my seventh death sentence on him.

"Robin!"Her voice was desperate, and her face had tear stains down it.

"How did you get here?"

"Ramero, today I blacked out and I woke up here. He. . ."She trailed off putting her head down, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, I didn't either.

"I'll get you out of here."I was about to rush off to find the key for the cell when her hand gripped my arm with strength I didn't think I had let alone her.

"No, Maria is in danger you have to go now."Her voice was scared but there was an urgency about it.

"But what about you?"

"You can come back for me."She hesitated but her duty as my friend won out over selfish wishes. "Maria is in real danger you have to go save her now."

I didn't want to leave her in this situation but she pushed. "Go. I'll be fine."I didn't know if she was lying or jut didn't believe herself.

I looked around then grasped Imala's hands tightly through the grate. "I will come back for you, on my word as a De Noir."

I took off at a run finding the way out fairly easily in what I discovered was a maze of prison cells, it was amazing that I'd found Imala to begin with.

My chest was heaving and my legs burned as I had raced through the maze but I didn't stop as I ran towards the woods from the castle I had been imprisoned in. I barely set foot on grounds of the woods when I heard a deep unearthly growl coming from the castle. Of course he would have a guard dog, I just hoped I could outrace it but the chances were slim in my condition.

I ran harder then I thought possible.

. . . it wasn't enough.

 _~Maria's POV~_

The dance with Ramero wasn't completely painful to Maria but the feeling of wanting to be with him was getting harder to resist the longer she was around him. She was just about to accept the next dance that Ramero asked of her when Elijah had come up and asked for a dance. She couldn't believe she thought this but but, _thank goodness for Elijah._

That was until she found out he was a bit more then a little drunk.

"Elijah if you would excuse me."She tried to say when they had been dancing for a few moments.

"Where do you think you're going?"Elijah asked. He wasn't a sloppy drunk it was more that he was coherent but refused to acknowledge it.

"Away from you!"She said in a harsh whisper.

He gave a low chuckle so the other dancers wouldn't hear. "No you aren't."

With a somehow graceful jerk he pulled her aside out of the dancing room and into a parlor off to the side of the ballroom.

"Let go of me, Elijah."

. . .

 **(A/N) Daylea was a character based off a friend of mine. Who consequently has been pushing me to get out more and meet guys, and that I NEED a boyfriend for some reason, I'm happy being single by the way. (forced smile). . . Love you girl (mutters under breathe)we'll see who wins, the odds are in my favor.**

 **Thanks for reading, Leave a review, Love you my readers, hope the suspense is killing you like it is me HAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N)I'm back! After a very long hiatus (I am so sorry) `sad face` Thank you for still being with me as I write this, I love writing this very much but am finding it harder to find time to write. So the only solution is to write as much as I can to finish the story! I'm as positive as I can be, thank you. Without much further ado, for your reading pleasure, Chapter 14. ENJOY! Read and Relax! Or get more tense as I tend to make you.**

* * *

Chapter 14

~ _Maria's POV~_

"Let go of me Elijah!"Maria said trying to push out of us grip.

"Not yet."He slurred his words so they sounded like one. "I've got to have some payment for my troubles."

"What troubles!?"Maria said, continuing with her struggling, it was more a statement then a question. "You're free to leave whenever you like."

"Not with all of my debts."

This made Maria pause. What debts was Elijah talking about, that was when Maria remembered hearing about men being brought into gambling dens and not being able to give it up, but also not being able to pay back the people they played with.

"You've been gambling!"She hissed. "That's where you go every night, like that last night I caught you coming back from one of your expenditures."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, and you're going to be my way out."

"You're such a gold-digger!" Maria returned to pushing him away, but he brought her against a wall and she had no way of pulling out of his way.

"Whatever."He said, he breathed out the word and Maria could smell a thick stink of alcohol from it. He leaned over her and jerked her towards him, trying to make their lips meet. THAT Maria would just not take.

Maria could feel her arms and legs move without her telling them doing something she never knew she knew. Using one arm to push his head up and the other to grab his arm and twist it, she hooked her leg, her dress being incredibly flexible and maneuverable, around his and tugged to pull him off balance and turn him around with the arm she was twisting behind his back. Even if she didn't know how she was doing this she didn't stop there.

"I expect you to give your courtesy my Uncle and Aunt, then leave tomorrow morning."She hissed, then pushing harshly away from her, landing him on the ground.

He looked back with a mixed look of confusion, amazement, and being dazed.

She stepped over his leg that was in her way and marched out, head held high.

The moment she was out the door, she felt something inside her give a tug, in a flash she saw a boy, not much older then herself, laughing, hands placed on bet knees to keep him up.

"What's so funny?"She heard someone ask, it took her moment to realize it was her voice, even though she hadn't spoken the words.

"The fact that you did it all wrong."The boy said, standing up straight. He walked towards her.

 _He looks familiar,_ Maria thought trying to look harder at his face, _Why, he's the boy from the labyrinth, the day Elijah came._

"You do it like this."He said, he showed her exactly what she had just done to Elijah.

And then it was over. The people who she had seen dancing in front of her, she had barely been in her head more then a second.

 _What is going on with me?_

"Maria?"She jumped as Ramero seemed to appear out of nowhere right next to her. "Something's come up, and I must bid you adieu."He took her hand and kissed it then looking up to smile at her. "I can not wait until our next meeting though."

She did not like the way he lingered over her hand, so pulled ever so slightly as to not seem rude but enough to get it out of his grip.

With the very recent events she found it difficult to give him her complete attention, even the pulling in her gut towards him. "Yes, well we wouldn't want to keep you from you business." She ignored the little note of seeing him again.

She turned to leave but not before seeing a terrifying grimace on Rameros face.

* * *

~ _Robin's POV~_

My head and heart were pounding. I made the mistake of looking back to see what was chasing me. Big mistake. The mutated disgusting display, that looked like the attempt of a dog, was enough to make my stomach queasy, and make my running slow down.

As soon as I saw the monster gain speed, I started off again. Oh, how my legs burned, but I had a mission that I had to complete against any odds.

"I'm coming, Maria."I would have shouted this but all I could manage was a whisper.

If I had been playing close attention would have seen the small cliff before I came up to it. When I did reach I thought I might have been able to stay up but my balance said otherwise and I started headlong down the cliff.

It was cold in the early spring and with my shirt off and numerous injuries, tumbling down the hill did not feel great.

When I did stop moving I felt dead, I didn't want to move, I just wanted to stay there and not. . . move.

The monster came in a flash and bound standing above me drool dripping on my face. It took me in it's jaws and was not gentle about it, holding me mostly with it's lips but it's sharp daggar-like teeth raking my torso now and then.

When I was dropped I felt half dead. . .again.

"Well."I looked up to see Ramero looking mad, and sightly annoyed, not at all strange. "I had to leave a fantastic party for this!"He bent down flicking something off my shoulder and making me flinch. "Please do tell me it was worth it."

Gasping slightly I said. "If it. . . got you away from. . . Maria. . . it was worth it."

He smirked. "How chivalrous of you. One thing you forgot though."He stood up. "Chivalry is dead, and I'm here to keep it that way.

* * *

 **(A/N) Well how was it? I'm thinking another two or three chapters and then it'll be it, Review you thoughts to it! Thanks for all the support. Leave a review and have a blessed day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Hey, I know I've been gone a while and I am so sorry for that, as I left you on a deep cliffhanger. I really like writing this and I am so appreciative of the feedback I've received, and I would love this story to continue forever, but that might be more then you, as my readers, deserve. So I am going to wrap up this story with 1 or 2 more chapters and maybe an epilogue.**

 **So here's you're next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

 _~Robin's POV~_

Ramero and tied me to the back of the his pet, for lack of a better word, and started dragging back to his lair.

"Ah, this is the life."He was saying, walking along side his pet. "Seeing everything you love crushed before your very eyes."

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply so he continued.

"Just think all those years ago when you shoved me off the cliff, thinking you were rid of me, not checking to find my body, and now here I am getting my revenge."

I couldn't resist I was to angry at the injustice of it all. "I never meant for you to go over the edge, and I spent days looking for you, we all did."

All he did was laugh. "HA. If that were true why didn't you find me?"

"You'd know better then I, you're the one that got up and walked away."I retorted.

"Yes but you were the reason we were at that cliff."

"Me?" I didn't understand it, he had led ME there not the other way around.

"You're the one that had to be perfect, who had to win every time, who made everyone ignore me."

I didn't say anything, I knew I had been a show off, what I didn't know was how that affected him.

"You really are dense, aren't you."He spat, stopping his pet and leering over me with face that could only be described as rage and hurt. "My father was trying to over throw your father by way of me, so who do you think got the brunt of his rage when I lost a fight with the Heir apparent."

I looked back at everything and peered carefully at my past, and I saw it, small cuts on Ramero's hands that weren't from fighting, him trying to hide a limp tat was obviously very painful, how had I not noticed, why didn't help? And then I remembered the kind of person I was, not someone was proud of. "I had no idea Ramero."My voice quiet.

"Of course you didn't, you were to busy being the star of the show to notice what happens to others when you win."His voice was full of spite.

"Ramero, It's not my fault."

"It _is_ your fault, all of this is your fault!"He shouted at me, then pulled at his pet and started walking at an even faster pace. "Which is why your loved ones are going to pay the most. Maria means nothing to me, but she means something to you, so I will make her hate you, I'll kill her if I have to, but you. . ."The sick evil smile returned. "You will feel pain, so unbearable, it will consume you entirely leaving nothing left for the rest of your loved ones."

I stared at him, for the first time being scared of him. He looked like he was losing control, psychopathic almost. And then it hit me, until then I hadn't fully believed it, now I did.

He was serious, about all of it, he'd kill Maria if it meant me hurting for the rest of my life, maybe. . .taking my life?

He'd kill Maria!

I heard a sharp crack and Ramero calmly turned around to face a deer, the same deer that had led me into his clutches.

"Well, report!"Ramero shouted at the deer. It's dumb eyes looked vacant.

Something must have past between them because Ramero shouted again, louder this time. I think saw the deer take a step back. "What? That little urchin!"He shouted, the turned to glance at me looking annoyed. "Very well, we'll have to speed up our plans."

The deer meandered away a few feet before taking off with leaps and bounds.

"Looks like your little Maria is a busy girl for someone who doesn't even know you."

"What's going on?"I asked.

He just sneered at me.

Maria what have you done.

* * *

 _~Maria's POV~_

The party was hitting its climax, Maria deducted, and her friends were all nearly half drunk out of their wits(She didn't like the taste or smell herself), hanging around men who were in the same situation.

She left the large stuffy ballroom to get some air outside.

She walked without even thinking, and found herself in the labyrinth. As she was walking she saw two ghost-like figures run past her, one shouting to the other. "Wait up." and the other, a boy, turning around and running backwards shout back. "Can't keep up Princess?" only to trip and fall on his back, the other figure a girl caught up to him and started laughing and pointing.

The boy rolled his eyes at the girl. "Yeah, yeah, very funny, help me up."He said putting his hand out.

"Alright if you insist."The girl said, still giggling she reached out for his hand. But when she tried to pull him up, he must have kept his body mass together because she only succeeded in falling down on top of him. For a second they were both stunned, then Maria saw the boy slowly move closer. The girl also noticing this scrambled to her feet saying. "Let's get you up."

"Come here you."The boy said, grasping her wrist and pulling her down on top of him, wrapping his arms around, and smoothly matching their lips. The girl jumped a little but slowly responded, putting her hand to his cheek and the other arm around his neck.

As quickly as the scene had come it left, and Maria was left alone feeling empty but more full then she had before, she felt confused at the same time had never seen things more clearly.

She heard a neigh off in the distance and looked at a hill beyond to see a white horse in the moonlight, Maria thought she saw a horn but couldn't be sure and when she blinked the horse was gone.

Instead she saw black figures running up the hill.

 _Run._

What? Maria thought, but it wasn't in her head.

 _Run._

So she did, forgoing her shoes, that had begun to make her feet hurt from walking in them all night. Though she hadn't been there long she knew exactly how to get out of the labyrinth. Her dress was annoying and gathering dirt and brush, she wished she could get rid of it but she had no other option but to keep it.

Her heart pounded, her chest burned, and her calves ached.

She reached the top of the hill and shouted "Stop!" to the people walking 20 yards away.

They stopped an turned around weapons at the ready.

"Where are you going?"Maria asked, a little taken aback at the drawn swords, putting her cured hand to her heart.

"Why do you care?"One of them sneered.

"Cool your jets sparky."She told him. _Where did that come from?_ She asked herself.

She saw the three figures look at each other.

"Maria are you . . .are you back?"Another asked.

"What are you talking about I never left."She responded.

"Forget about it Danny, she doesn't remember."The one who Maria called sparky said.

Her head started to ache but she ignored it. "I want to know where you are going."

They looked at each other again, then one said. "I don't like it."

"No reason not to Luke."

"In any case we have to go, Imala needs our help and so does Robin."

 _Robin,_ The name exploded in her head. "Then I am definitely going with you, if you have to help Robin. . . then I think I am the one who has to help him."

* * *

 **(A\N) Hi thank you so much for reading up to this point, and I hope you liked the Robin/Maria fluff I put in. So yeah I am fairly sure that the next chapter will be the final one, and then maybe an epilogue, I don't know, we'll see! Have a great day and thanks for reading**


	16. Author Note

**(A/N) Hey my lovelies.**

 **I know that you are expecting a chapter with this but unfortunately I need to take a short Hiatus from Fanfiction.**

 **I will be back just as soon as I can, but planning my graduation ceremony and party is taking up a lot of my time, I really want to devote my time to this but I can't right at the moment.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I will be back as soon as I can.**

 **-Mimulus22**


	17. Chapter 16

**(A/N) Hey, so I am back sooner then I thought. I was thinking of waiting until after my graduation but writings in my blood and I couldn't help it, this chapter may be a little short but I hope you'll enjoy it. Read & Relax.**

* * *

Chapter 16

 _~Maria's POV~_

They had made Maria aware that they would not slow down for her, racing through forest as they were, and while she held her own she could never match them in stamina or speed, her dress only made it worse.

"Why were you going past the Mansion anyway?"She managed to ask the three boys as they ran.

" _He_ is outside Moonacre valley."Luke said. Maria heard the malice in his voice when Luke referred to 'he'. _Luke couldn't mean this Robin we're chasing after, could he_ , Maria thought.

"So, we had to pass the Mansion if we wanted to reach Ra– _his_ hide out."Danny said. Again talking about someone.

"Who is _'he'_."Maria demanded.

"Someone who's not worth stomaching."Until then Micheal had been quiet, now that he spoke his voice was full of anger, so much that it made Maria queasy to think of if that anger were directed towards her.

Maria wished she could ask more, she wanted to ask more, but her head hurt every time she tried to think of what had happened the last few days. She felt strange, as if she were in a body not her own, her height while not dramatically changed was a few inches taller then she remembered. Her uncle was aloof so often and was . . .surprised? Or maybe worried at things she would say, talking about his lovely home. Loveday was a surprise to her as well, she had not been made aware that her Uncle was married. And then that boy who woke her up in the forest. . . hadn't he tried to assaulting her on the carriage ride there, or did he have honest intentions?

Her mind swirled with confusion and ached with pain, she didn't even notice the log that the boys had jumped over until it was right in front of her.

"Agh!"She cried out as she tripped over it.

She heard feet stopping and coming closer as she tried to get up.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her come."One of them sighed. "Leave it to a girl to slow us down."

THAT she would not take. She would prove she wasn't snail starting with removing her hinderance. She stood up in a huff, found a tear in her dress, ripped it as hard as she could, dropped the dress where she stood, and let out the constricting, uncomfortable bodice that took most of her breath away, so that all she was left with was a petticoat and torn bodice.

"Shall we move on then?"She said starting off in run, leaving the stunned boys in a small state of shock before they ran after her. "How far are we from the hide out?"She asked.

This time it was the boys turn to stop. They looked at each other and held sheepish faces. "We're not actually quite sure where it is." Luke spoke after an awkward silence.

A heavy pause took place.

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea, essentially, where you were going, if you could even get there!?"Maria exploded.

"Nice to know some things don't change."Danny tried laughing but failed.

Maria glared at them then seemed at a loss. "I. . .Have no words for this."

"We knew this was where Robin had been heading so we thought we'd start here."Micheal said.

"Ah. . .you. . . you didn't even think to, AT LEAST, scout out the area?"She asked.

"There's no time."Luke shouted. "For any of this. The moon is almost at it's full peak, there's not telling what hap––."He was cut off by a scream that sounded out from Maria.

A branch of some sort had gripped her around her waist and pulled her back into the foliage.

Maria could hear all of them shouting as they got farther away. "Maria!"Micheal was shouting while Danny yelled"Robin's gonna kill us!"

"Not if he's dead first, come on!"Luke yelled after them.

Their voices faded away just like Maria's mind as she drifted out of consciousness.

 _~Robin's POV~_

Ramero had disappeared leaving me with his trained monster who kept dragging me along the way. I had shouted curses at him as he left with his evil grin and a nonchalant wave.

There had to be some way I could get out of this, but thinking became hard one ones head had so many bruises, I had tried keeping my head up but my neck would give out and my head would fall to something hard on the ground, or get bumped by a tree root.

I struggled with my vine bonds, when I heard a scream. A scream I knew.

"MARIA!"

 **(A/N) Well, You must hate me leaving you with that cliffhanger. I know I'm despicable, not sure whether I'm sorry or not. I hope to have a new chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back in action after a very long time. I do hope to finish this story very soon and don't intend to leave you in the dark for months. I hope you appreciate this update no matter how short. i will try to make the next one longer.**

 **This episode is going to give you a new look, as I have learned a lot about story writing in my time away from this story. I am going to improve this as i go along.**

 **As always Read and Relax.**

* * *

Chapter 17

 _~Robin's POV~_

I began struggling against the mouth of Ramero's pet. The feeling of its teeth scraping against my bruised and bloody skin opened up new pain I didn't know I could possess.

The one thing I could think of to get any reaction from the agile creature was trying to estimate the placement of its eye's in the near darkness. I started clawing up above me, everything hurt but I kept at it.

I would get free, Maria needed me now especially.

 _~Maria's POV~_

The vines were twisting around her, they were slimy and made her cringe when she felt it against her skin.

"Who is out there?"She shouted.

She had been pulled into what looked like a dark alcove. There was light to be seen in the distance but she couldn't move anything.

The vines that held her in place against the wall were wrapped around her waist and took up the appearance of an awkward corset.

"Would someone please tell me where it is I am."

"So many distractions."the voice sounded almost feral. "Nothing is going according to plan." The footsteps approached and the figure could be seen by Maria coming from the direction of the light.

Maria held the idea of knowing the figure, not personally, but she was someone she knew and he was a part of the missing boy Robin, whoever he was. "Would you please tell me what I am doing here?"she couldn't stop the slight shake of her voice. As hard as she tried to seem as though she was strong and brave she was still in a vulnerable position that left her with few options.

A chuckle was heard from the figure. A genuine chuckle, as if something amused him. "You look like a petulant child, who hasn't gotten her way."

Maria looked down at her position and had to admit even to herself that how she was sitting was similar to a pouting child. She sat against a wall with her legs set straight out in front of her, the vines made her push her arms out a bit more but they still reached the ground where they formed pathetic fists.

"Stop laughing."She shouted, again she tried to sound as if she had the upper hand when all it came out as was a teased little girl. "And tell me who you are."

"You already know." The person bent down so that he could place his arms in a relaxed position on his arms. The laugh she had heard before dissipated into a more calm menace of a statement. He was far enough away that he was out of her grasp, what little she could have done.

She made a small gasp when she saw it was the same man she had danced with.

"My face often leaves women speechless but come now dear you must say something."

She whispered out. "I knew something was off about you."

He smirked. "Maybe there is something he saw in you."

Maria's thought's raced to the only conclusion that could be held. He was the cause of the mysterious disappearance of that boy, Robin. The one she might know. Only one way to know for sure.

"What did you do with the missing boy, Robin?"

He looked intrigued at her statement and looked intently at her. "What gives you any interest of him."

She was not about to let on that she might have some connection to this boy, so rather than speaking she stayed silent.

Staring at her more carefully Ramero spoke. "I've been distracted to much lately, things been going wrong, that must be why its wearing off."

Maria's eyes widened in confusion and wonderment. "What's wearing off!?"

Ramero stood looking down at her condescendingly. "Memory spell. Its only as strong as my focus. And that's been hazy."

"Memory spell."Maria mumbled.

"Yes, quite convenient in my case. Now the question is do I let it wear off and kill you in front of him or create a more powerful one that alters it your memories to hatred."

* * *

 **Oh boy, this is a new side to Ramero that I am exploring beyond the blind hatred for Robin. I hope you keep with this story.**

 **If you could leave a review that would be the BEST!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Join me next time!**


End file.
